KiriBaku One Shots
by Overthinker892
Summary: Just a bunch of random one shots. KiriBaku / TodoDeku


**Author's Notes:**

_I haven't written in years, so please try to be patient with me while I get back into it._

_ I have so many ideas floating around in my head, I'll try to get them posted here often!_

**I do not own My Hero Academia or any of the characters. If I did, I would make Kirishima x Bakugou canon. **

"Oh come _on_, Bakugou! You big chicken!" "Tsk, yeah that won't work on me. I'm not gonna look like the worlds biggest loser. That's your thing." He smirked as Kirishima let out a dramatic sigh. The red head turned off the radio and took a huge gulp of water from his nightstand. Kirishima had been practicing some dance routine for weeks, he and Kaminari thought it'd be fun for the upcoming dance. Bakugou couldn't even wrap his head around the idea of anyone wanting to go at all, let alone making up some stupid dance. "You're no fun, man. Not manly at all." Bakugou rolled his eyes, scoffing, while continuing to work on his gauntlet designs. After all, his hero costume wasn't going to update itself.

About an hour had passed, Kirishima taking breaks here and there to put his two cents in on Bakugous ideas, and not so casually hint that Bakugou really should go to the dance with him and Kaminari, then soon enough, Bakugou found himself back in his own dorm again. A familiar knock at the door was followed by Kirishima's voice. "Hey man? You ready?" Bakugous eyes rolled over at the small closet door opening, glancing over at the suit his friend had brought over earlier that week. It wasn't bad, pretty simple, actually, but still nice. Black dress pants and a crisp white shirt, black vest with the smallest, most subtle red polka dots and a red tie. Bakugou scoffed, "You're such an idiot, I said it's lame. I can think of hundreds of other things I would rather be doing than dancing with captain electrician." He could hear a faint sigh, some sort of rustling, like Kirishima was wrapping his arms up in his jacket, before he finally answered back with "alright, whatever man. See you tomorrow I guess."

_'Why am I so upset?'_

Bakugou had been telling him since he started his lame routines that he wasn't going. Why was this surprising?

The dance was being held in one of the training rooms, but it felt more like a formal hall. Iida, Uraraka, Tsui, Midoriya and Momo sure made the place look nice. Different colored lights alternated from the floor to the tables and walls, matching up with the music Present Mic was playing at the DJ table in the back corner. Kirishima didn't know why he thought he could change his mind, but before he could get too down about it, he was greeted by Kaminari. "Hey man! Lookin sharp!" He elbow jabbed Kirishima's ribs. He half chuckled. "Thanks man, you too." Kaminari smiled, rolling up his black dress shirt sleeves. "So, on a scale of 1 - 10, how cute do you and Bakugou look in your matchi-" "He really isn't coming." Kirishima interupted. " I couldn't convince him. But it's fine." Kirishima then forced a laugh, scratching the back of his neck. "And it's probably for the best , ya know? Cause like, he'd probably be so pissed when he sees we matched so I guess we probably just saved the training center from being blown up in a Baku-Rage." Kaminari pursed his lips, but didn't want to pursue it any further. He could tell it bugged his friend, and he didn't want to make it worse. "Ha, yeah you're probably right. Well you look great, Kirishima. Seriously. Plus we are gonna kill it!" The boys fist bumped, and before they knew it the dance floor was almost completely full of dancing bodies.

Even as the music blared and he was having fun, Kirishima couldn't help but glance around looking for a certain messy blonde haired boy. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and then their song came on. The routine song. Kirishima and Kaminari exchanged almost devilish grins before nodding and waiting for the bass drop. It was so fluid, as they had hoped, being as they practiced nonstop for weeks. Naturally, the other students seemed to scoot back and make room for them, which is exactly what they wanted.

Then he saw him.

He came in so quickly, Kirishima almost didn't see him, but he knew it was him. His heart started beating faster, making him feel almost lightheaded. Kirishima craned his neck, almost desperate to see Bakugou. He had to make sure it was him, and not some horrible trick his mind was playing. He almost lost his footing, forgetting all about dancing, now quickly trying to over correct and not lose his balance. I mean, sure, Bakugou has seen them dance this routine a hundred times but maybe the suit would really make it all come together? Maybe he would think he looked really good in it? Kirishima felt the heat in his face rise, burning the tips of his ears._ 'Stop it!'_ He needed to focus on his feet, making sure he didn't miss a step or lose balance, but he still ended up hitting Kaminari in the face. He mumbled a quick apology, his eyes still darting around the room. Where did he go? He was there, right?

Snickers from the other students turned into laughs, almost muffled by the blaring music but still heard by Kaminari and Kirishima. Their faces flushed, and as quickly as they had their time to shine, the space that had been cleared for them was shrinking; dancing bodies again flooding the dance floor. Sweaty, thirsty, and embarrassed, Kirishima apologized to Kaminari once more before heading to the water bottle station. "Hey, did you plan this or what?" He heard Bakugou ask as he pointed back and forth between his outfit and Kirishima's. "O-oh!" He didn't even see where Bakugou had been standing, let alone have time to prepare an answer, and it caused Kirishima to stumble on his words. He didn't think of how exactly he was going to explain that, especially being as it would make way more sense if he and Kaminari matched. Not the two of them. "Uh yeah, I uh, thought it'd be cool. You know, since we're friends" he finally managed, but not able to hold eye contact. Bakugous eyes narrowed, trying to read his face. Kirishima braced himself for whatever insult Bakugou was gonna throw at him. He was just done, checked out. He was exhausted and disappointed. This wasn't how he wanted this to play out at all. There really wasn't anything Bakugou would say that Kirishima didn't plan on. He was going to get completely roasted for sure. Even though his quirk was hardening, there was no hardening his heart, especially when it came to Bakugou.

"I like the red." Bakugou finally said coolly. "So are we gonna go out there and smoke these losers or what?" Bakugou flashed him an evil grin, loosening his tie and Kirishima blushed profusely. _Was this actually happening? He wasn't pissed? No jokes or insults?_ "Hell yeah man!" All too excitedly he grabbed the blondes hand and drug him back to where Kaminari once was. As if on cue, the song changed again, the lights now changing tempo to keep up with the more upbeat song. Kirishima turned to ask Bakugou when he was ready, but his jaw fell. Bakugou was already dancing, and _well_. Since when did Bakugou break dance? Once again the students seemed to make room for the dancing teens but this time was different. There were a lot more whispers than cheering.

"Is that Bakugou?"

"What the hell, are they matching?"

"Are they here, like, together?_ Together_ together?"

Kirishima wanted to move, wanted to dance with him, but he couldn't stop staring. Bakugou didn't even seem to be paying attention to anyone around him, just sucked into the almost natural hip hoppy dance moves he was doing. Too soon it seemed, and the song was ending. The students, while completely floored, finally cheered , still in disbelief. Music slowed, the lights shifted again and matched the tempo of the song and people seemed to no longer care about Bakugou, but finding someone to dance with. Kirishima finally snapped out of his Bakugou dance trance, watching his friend head over to his water. "Hey man, that was amazing, seriously! I didn't know you could dance, let alone dance like that!" Bakugou tried to scoff, but there was no hiding his smirk. And wait, did Bakugou _blush_? No way. Kirishima had to have just imagined it.

"You never asked. You also never told me we were gonna match our suits." He paused. "Or even ask me to come with you." Kirishima stared at him in disbelief. "I did too! You said you were busy! And you didn't want to come!" Bakugou tsked, positioning himself right in front of Kirishima. "And you never asked me as your date. This is a date right?" Kirishima could feel all his body heat rush to his face and ears. "Uh no, man, not even! Just thought you'd wanna night out not cooped up in your room for once man that's all!" He frantically shook his head, waving his arms that suddenly felt clammy and heavy, feeling extremely embarrassed and nervous. The only one he told about his feelings was Kaminari, who he swore to secrecy. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin whatever weird friendship they had. Bakugous eyes narrowed again, studying Kirishimas face. "You talk all this big talk about being manly and you don't even have the balls to call it like it is?" Kirishima blinked, confused. "Wha-" "It's a date, right?" Poor Kirishima was scrambling for words in his brain, but couldn't get his mouth to cooperate. Finally, defeated, he nodded. "Yeah. Or at least, I was sort of hoping. "

Nothing. Bakugou didn't say a word.

Kirishima finally mustered the courage to look over at him, ready to apologize and ask him to just forget this whole night, when he saw it. Bakugou really was blushing this time, there was no denying it. "It's a date then." Kirishima chuckled nervously, trying to find something to do with his arms, fighting the impulsive urge to hug him.

"Then dance with me, Eijirou."


End file.
